Avengers Plus Two
by lostterra25
Summary: When Fia, Loki and the rest of the Avengers rescue Gwendolyn Smith from Abaddon and end up recruiting her into the team they realize that they might have bitten off more than they can chew.
1. Enter Smitty

Yea! So this is our first story so be gentle please!

Disclaimer: The only things in this story that we own are Smitty and Fia and half of the plot.

I awoke in a blurry daze. Blinking a few times to clear my vision, looking around I realized I was in a room that closely resembled a dentist's office, tray of odd instruments included. There was also a steel table to my left with a blonde haired green eyed boy sprawled out on it. Brother. I tried to sit up but found I had restraints at my wrists, ankles, and mid waist. I shut my eyes tight and focused on the last thing I remembered: I had been on patrol with my brother Greg, just a normal day and then, I woke up here. I was still racking my brain for an answer when I heard a groan from my twin, "Gwen...".

"Gregory" I answered back about to ask if he recalled anything.

I was cut off by the sharp click of a tape recorder "subjects are awake, time is 3:15, beginning examination of twins part 2#" A tall faceless man seemed to just condense out of the shadows between brother and I.

"What do you want with us?" Greg asked in his strong masculine voice with no hint of the boyish charm he usually laces it with.

The man said nothing but clicked his tape recorder on again to announce that he was about to start the male examination. I stared toward my brother and managed eye contact. We each flexed our fingers and our bone needles obeyed slipping easily out of our fingertips along webs encircling the strange cold man.

Then, nothing.

It was like our powers were wrenched from us. Our needles fell to the floor. Wide eyed and helpless Greg and I stared at our puppet like captor who showed no emotion whatsoever about our attack. he simply started poking and prodding at Greg and recording on his little tape, wrenching open his jaw and examining bone structure all while brother and I silently struggled finding our powers useless.

The man raised his recorder again "moving on to the female's examination." He repeated what he had done to Greg.

"What are you doing with us?" Brother and I said simultaneously.

The man said nothing and reached for what looked like fillet knife from his dentist tray. I let out a stream of cuss words as he cut into my flesh.

Brother winced at my pain and I felt him think "No sound Gwen, that's exactly what he wants." I swallowed my foul words and shut my eyes as the puppet cut into the skin covering my ribs. Fighting back screams and tears as he pulled back my skin. I blacked out after he broke 4 bare ribs. When I awoke I saw Greg gasping and bleeding. Shrinking back as I felt the immense pain of a scalpel run up and down his arms and legs in straight lines mixed with my own pain as I saw my ribs grow back together before my eyes I felt another painful scream well up with my tears as I felt and watched my twin's skin be pulled away from his muscles.

I closed my eyes again and finally let out a scream as I felt a knife tear with its jagged teeth around my waist in a perfect circle. I could feel and hear Greg sobbing next to me as I watched a faceless figure fiddle with my organs in front of me By the end of the day so many unspeakable things were done to Brother and I that all I could do was cry and scream at any horrid pain given to me or Greg. But words of begging never came from our mouths the abhorrent torture went on for two more days. My throat was too ragged to scream and I believed I could cry no more. With metal stakes driven through my elbows and knees, to weak to move the man un-cuffed me and pushed me on my side to face by bother in the same position as myself. Saying something into that dreadful recorder that I was to tired to make out. He walked around Brother's table and picked up a shrewd blade.

With one swift sickening noise I could feel the life draining from my beloved twin and saw the bright red blood flow from his necklace as he stared at me with those eyes that were always so reassuring now full of fear and tears.

With fading thoughts he told me "Gwen...I'm sorry...be strong my sister..." I sobbed and Greg's name escaped my lips with the most pitiful dry sound I could manage. Tears fell from my half lidded eyes as the captor flipped me over onto my stomach only to begin driving what seemed like wine openers into my every spine vertebrae. All I could hear was the awful sound of a woman screaming, was it me? Throwing up from the pain as he put me back in restraints and began to saw at my right wrist. I still heard the screaming, it was a name..."Greg!"

"Brother!" being repeated over and over. By the end of the hour I had no hands and my spine was a quarter of the way healed. I felt broken. I kept blacking out from pain and forgetting where I was then I would remember my brothers neck stained red. His body was still at the table, cold, lifeless, his now empty dead eyes staring blankly at me. I felt a cool blade against my throat. Finally, Death would be a relief. Instead of slicing me open like Brother the blade went around my entire neck missing every major vessel. Still calling Brother's name softer and softer. I passed out yet again to be awakened by hot steel against my freshly stitched neck burning my skin with a smell like burnt hair, letting out one last shrill scream that I thought would be my last I saw an object and ram my mystery man in the chest. Then only seconds later a pale man peered over me and as he leaned over a strand of slicked black hair fell into his face.

We stared at each other for a bit before he picked me up off table, but suddenly I began to convulse. I couldn't make out anything specific but everyone was talking at once and I could feel a slight breeze even though we were still inside the building. The man carrying me was moving. Then he handed my now frail form off to someone else. Too tired and drained of everything I let my eyes close to dream of the part of me that died only hours ago.

Brother.  
>~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I hoped you enjoyed it! Please R&R

And also the "Abaddon" plot belongs to MaverickFlame and you should read the story here

.net/s/6996265/1/


	2. Enter Fia

Yay! Chapter two is up! I am excited! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is Fia and Smitty and part of the plot. Just not Abaddon.

As soon as Thor's hammer made contact with Abaddon I foolishly assumed it would be over.

It obviously wasn't.

That thing began to struggle to get up. As soon as I saw him move I leaped onto his chest mustering up the creepiest frown I could and begged the question "And where may I ask are you going?" I got no response, not surprising really. Hawkeye eventually popped up and took over for me. Immediately I made for the table farthest away from the door. A boy with light hair lay on it. I moved his face to look at me and knew almost instantly that he was gone. I closed my eyes and muttered my apologies then looked at the other bed.

Loki was already looking over the girl. She looked identical to the boy and in seeing this I felt sick. Her hair was short and blond but it looked as if it was burnt off. And the blood, oh dear Odin all that blood I didn't know where to begin. The most noticeable wounds were the hands. They were gone and I dared not look for them. The other was the cut on her neck. There was a stitched up gash that went all around her neck and it was still bleeding. I noticed right off the back that something was on the front of her neck. When Loki picked her up I stopped him from moving any farther.

"Hold her still for a second." As I got closer I recognized it as a square steel tile and it held a red hue.

Without thinking I snatched it off her neck. It burned, but only for a second. The brighter my hands glowed the cooler the steel got. Then I opened my hand and just stared at it and the dark burn it left on my hand which was curious because it should have healed already.

Suddenly the girl started convulsing. Loki bolted out the door screaming for Tony. I could hear Tony fly off back to the mansion no doubt. Quite suddenly my face was introduced to the floor. I threw whoever was on my back away from me and twirled around to see...nothing.

"Where is it? Hawkeye what the hell happened!" Then I realized that it was Hawkeye that had landed on me. He groaned as he got up.

"I honestly have no idea. I heard a tearing noise and turned around. Then I just went flying, sorry 'bout that." I grew quiet.

There was no sign of the creature, just the open window from which I'm sure he fled out of. As soon as I heard Loki re-enter the room I whipped around eyes wide with shock and realization and ask with a shaky voice "Is it possible that just by that one-" I grimaced"-encounter you had with Abaddon he could now be able to use magic?" Loki's face drained making him look almost; dare I say it, frightened?

He didn't respond, just walked over to a table in the corner of the room. The table was covered with very little papers which only looked like profiles printed off a computer or even stolen. Mostly though it was covered with tapes and some hand held recorders. I took a piece of torn clothing off the floor and started piling all the records onto it, avoiding the thought of who's shirt this used to belong to. After stacking everything useful onto the ripped cloth I tied it closed and held onto it. I turned back to look at the boy and starred. I wished I could just avoid the moment when that poor girl wakes up and realizes that her twin is dead.

"Uh, guys? We got a problem..." Hawkeye was on the other side of the room looking under another one of those steel tables.

I slowly approached behind him then froze when I got a good look. A pipe bomb. With less than thirty seconds left and still counting. "EVERYBODY OUT!" Loki and Thor flew out at top speed. I being only slightly slower because I had grabbed Hawkeye with my free hand before flying as fast as I possibly could out of that warehouse.

When I reached the door I began to move up and farther away.

Suddenly the warehouse exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. I dropped slowly to the ground so Hawkeye could stand by himself. As I looked at the large fire I realized that unless these tapes give us anymore clues about this monster we were back to square one. When I looked up to my other Asgardians I could see in their eyes that they knew this as well.

OK We hope you enjoyed. Btw we being the (almost) Almighty Gods of this story. This story will be updated every Saturday and Tuesdays.


	3. Waking Up

Agh! Sorry its late! I almost got my nose bitten off by my co-writer! Any way here is chapter 3. Enjoy.

Feeling a pressure on my inner elbow my eyes ripped open. I snapped and elbowed at the source wincing a bit as I made solid contact with someone's head.

"Augh!" cried the victim of my assault as he fell backwards on his arse.

I glanced at my elbow to see what the man had done; it was an I.V. "Am I in a hospital?" I managed with a hoarse voice. No answer, guess I had knocked the guy out.

"Sorry" I muttered.

I moved my hand so I might press it against my aching head...I stopped, I had no hand.

My eyes grew wide as I pulled my other arm out from under the fluffy sheets to stare at my bandaged stumps as I remembered it all, the faceless man, Greg's lifeless eyes, and the slim black haired man staring at me.

As I was still trying to piece together how I got here, wherever here was, I heard a bout of laughter and light footsteps "I guess you're awake then?"

I tried to sit up, shaking until my back was pushed up against the cool headboard, my body felt like one massive bruise.

"Geeze what did you do to Tony?" chuckled a slim figure.

I starred at the dark haired man before recognizing him as the man who took me away from the table.

"Sorry" I said my voice still a bit rough. "Where am I?" I asked looking down at my stumps.

"Unfortunately you are at the Avengers mansion." he replied nudging the passed out man slumped on the floor.

"I do hope you did not cause brain damage to poor Stark here." He smirked.

Stark groaned and pulled himself back up to be standing, upon seeing me sitting up he stepped back a few paces so he was out of arms length from both me and the thin man.

"Good to see you're awake Miss." he faked a smirk and pressed a tan hand to the growing lump on his temple.

"Why am I here?" I asked not sure who to aim the question at.

The thin man's face turned serious "I would like to ask you a few questions-" Stark cut him off "WE would like to ask you a few questions, but first we need to get you healed up. You had quite an ordeal miss Gwen-" now it was my turn to cut Stark off. "Call me 'Smitty' please. Gregory is the only one that calls me Gwen."

The two men exchanged a look.

"You should get some rest. When we found you, you were hurt pretty bad." Stark said. I couldn't help but stare at his mustache as he talked. "I'm fine." I said, my voice was feeling clearer.

"I will give you any information you need" I said. "Ah, great!" Stark said enthusiastically, his lips were just forming another sentence when I cut him off again. "However I want something in exchange." The slender man who had been idly starring at my I.V looked to my face curiously.

"'Stark' as in stark industries right?" the mustache nodded " In exchange for whatever information you want from me" I held up my stumps and made eye contact with Stark for the first time "Would you mind fashioning me some new hands?" as I said this in the most polite voice I could manage Stark laughed. "Loki, would you mind changing her I.V? I'll be right back." I watched him leave the room, starring after him with a confused expression across my face. I looked to the other man, "What's his problem?" Loki smiled "Oh don't worry about him he has not seen what happened to his workshop yet." ~~

_**Fia POV**_

~~ "Oh don't worry about him he has not seen what happened to his workshop yet." I rolled my eyes and snickered as I entered the room.

"Loki, _what_ have you done this time?"

That famous sadistic smirk appeared on his face and that silver tongue reared its head. "Dear Fia, what purpose would I have by doing something to Tony's workshop?" I gave him my usual 'not-phased-by-your-trickery' face and stated "because you're Loki..." He shrugged then moved towards the girl and began to change the I.V. The girls jaw dropped slightly and she raised her stump.

"Wait...your name's Loki." The god nodded casually.

She chuckled nervously. "That's just a nickname, right? That's not a real name." Loki bit his lip. He seemed insulted so I responded "No that's his real name. Why?" "Why?-'she scoffed-'because Loki is the name of a Norse god...you now from Norse Mythology as in Myth! Not real?" I'm quite certain that statement caused Loki to growl

"You stupid humans. Just because we've faded from your religious beliefs does not mean we _never _existed! And look who is talking; you are a mutant correct? Aren't they supposed to be the stuff of bedtime stories?"

I jumped right in before things could escalate anymore.

"Loki, go help Steve with the tapes, please." He then turned on his heel and left, but not before throwing up his hands and muttering something like 'Stupid Humans'. I sighed and went to finish the I.V exchange. "So what do I call you?" "Smitty." I just smiled then an awkward silence fell. I finished quickly and moved to leave when she tapped me on the arm. "He called you Fia, right?" I nodded slowly.

"OK Fia, I need to ask. . . Where is my brother?"

R&R Please! ^_^


	4. Questions

A'ight…is that a word? Well whatever here is chapter 4 I believe and btw Smitty decided to right this chappie in 3rd POV based around Smitty instead of 1st person POV like usual and somewhere in here she accidentally switched (temporarily) to 3rd POV on Loki's thoughts and honestly idk how to fix it so sorry. Anyway Enjoy the chappie, I kno I did! ^_^.

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!. Except Fia, Smitty and half the plot.

Fia stopped short without turning around. She sighed shakily and tilted her head back. "He wouldn't happen to be your twin would he?" Smitty responded

"Yes he is."

Fia turned around slowly and said "I am sorry, truly but…it was too late."

Smitty bit her lip she knew that would be the answer. Her voice wavered a bit, "I see… Can I borrow a phone?" "A what?" Fia looked genually confused.

"A. Phone. I need to make a call." "Urm alright then…" She turned and left the room leaving Smitty to her thoughts. Smitty was barely holding herself together when she heard a conversation outside the door.

"Fia, this is a phone. You dial numbers and call people to talk to them. Why is it that only Loki what's going on on Earth?"

"Whatever Clint go help her with it."

"Why should I? I don't want to be around for someone to tell mom ''oh hey, your son is dead and I have no hands!''" Whoever this Clint person is he is certainly going on Smitty's mental list of hate targets. Smitty closed her eyes and drowned out the bickering of Fia and Clint in the hall. Her body hurt a lot but she would be healed soon.

Very soon.

She silently wished she could grow back appendages and then chuckled when she recalled Greg losing his toe in a bike wreck. They had waited weeks expecting it to grow back, but it never did. She was still smiling with closed eyes when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. It was Loki poking her with a cell phone. Acknowledging she was awake he held out the phone with somewhat of a glare in his eye. Smitty glared back, "Do you really think I can dial a phone like this?" She held up her bandaged stumps. Loki sighed and sat on the bed phone rested his palm with his index finger poised on the keypad.

"What number? _Mortal_?"

He said the last word as if it were an insult. Smitty stared at the god and thought 'had this jerk really saved her?' She set her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "One-four-zero-five-six-two-zero-five-eight-two-three, slut."

"Excuse me?" he raised his eyebrows as he held the silver phone to her ear. She smiled about to disarm that silver tongue of his but fell silent when the phone rang, one, two, *Click. "…Hey Storm. I know. I know please put my Uncle on." Smitty's voice had turned so serious. Loki wondered what it would be like if he lost his own brother. How would he feel? He could hear lots of yelling coming from the phone, whoever her uncle was he was pissed.

"I'm Sorry." The phone fell silent. "Where's Greg?" the voice from the phone said softly. Smitty finally let tears come streaking down her face. "He's gone."

"Gwen, what do you mean 'gone'?"

"I'm so sorry Uncle Logan, Greg is gone and it's my fault."

The phone beeped "Call Ended." Came across its screen.

Smitty sobbed. Loki flipped the phone shut; he certainly wasn't prepared for tears but he had at least expected them.

"I'm going to go help Tony, are you good on your own?" Smitty nodded. She had a feeling he would have left either way. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let out all the tears. _"Gwendolyn" _She looked about the room for the voice. _"We've been looking for you and Greg for some time. I am sending your Uncle and a few others for you. How long can you wait?" _She blinked and realized and realized that the voice was inside her head and that the voice was Xavier. "As long as needed Professor." _"Very well, expect them within the next few days, we already have your location and I assure you that you are safe." _The voice disappeared and she felt his presence leave her mind. He knew she hated that. Invasion on her and Greg's privacy. Knowing every time they were up to something like hiding his cane or putting tobacco sauce in 'Unkie' Logan's food, or even painting Scott's glasses black. All those childish things that they would do together.

For the rest of the night she wept and wept and wept until she finally shifted into sleep. The nightmares that followed would haunt her for years to come.

R&R Please!


	5. Review

Umm…..so yea. Im still gonna try and do the whole Saturdays and Tuesdays updating but, hehe…I procrastinate BAD! So I apologize for the long wait. Smitty even refused to talk to me until I uploaded my chapter.

I thought Clint was being an ass when he refused to help the poor girl and just as bad was that Loki had to do it.

I saw him walk up the stairs coming from Tony's workshop which made me give myself a mental note to check in on him later. Loki stopped at the top and watched us argue for a bit before walking up and snatching the 'phone' from Clint then walked into the room with Smitty. I gave Hawkeye the biggest glare and growled at him. As I stomped to the kitchen I called him a nasty name.

The first thing I did as I walked into was to grab the Nuttela. I'm not sure what ambrosia was to the Greeks but this stuff was definitely the nectar of the gods…well to this goddess anyway. I decided to review the files and tapes we found while eating my 'comfort food' as Tony called it. Speaking of which I should probably go and check up on him considering he was alone with Loki for more than 10 seconds. I placed the Nuttela on the corner of the table and left the table. I checked on Smitty before heading downstairs. She was turned away from the doorway and from what I could tell sleeping.

I made my way across the hall and down the short flight of stairs into Tony's workshop. This wasn't even the lowest part of the mansion but even so I always felt uncomfortable underground which is why when it came to dealing with dwarves I left that part to Loki.

The only thing I could hear was _Tuk(you know the sound you get when you bounce a tiny ball?) _then _chink._ With every step I took the noises got louder and louder. When I did get to the bottom of the stairs I knew I should have been surprised but I wasn't. I just sighed.

"Loki…why?"

He looked up from the floor and gave me a childish grin. Loki was sitting on the floor crisscrossed with his back to me. On the floor in front of him was a handful of 'jacks', as Clint had shown me before, and a tiny red ball in his right hand.

At first I would have thought what he was doing was strange considering that he doesn't usually do stuff like this, especially if he's bored. If he's bored then we end up having to give him something to occupy his time or chase him down and make sure he doesn't do too much damage. Like I said at first this seemed strange until I heard a noise come from above us.

Tony seemed to be stuck to the ceiling with strange purple goo. He was awake and he was giving me the most pitiful look ever like he had just given up on getting down by himself. I just stood there staring at Tony then at Loki then somewhere to the right shaking my head sputtering.

"Wha-why…eh."

Tony just shook his head and sighed where as Loki got up from the floor and headed to the stairs behind me. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked by and shouted back "I have no idea how to get him down!"

I spun around and yelled back "Then why in Asgards name did you do it?"

The only response I got was an echo of "I got bored." I scoffed and faced Tony again, inspecting him and the goo. Before I began to help him down I said with a sigh "I apologize."

"I know." ~~

It only took me about 20 minutes to get Tony down from the ceiling and the solution was, surprisingly, nail polish. Unfortunately he couldn't come up and look at the files with me because during his time glued to the ceiling his legs fell asleep. So now he's still down there trying to wake his legs up. As I sat back down I noticed something odd about one of Abaddon's file on a victim.

Before I could delve any further though I noticed that something was missing. Something very important.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY NUTTELA!"

Funny enough right before I finished my sentence, er command, Loki came running in with the Nuttela and sat it back down on the desk muttering sorry a bunch of times then ran back into the sitting room.

I eyed the small tub curiously before grabbing the tiny spoon. I spent the rest of the night inspecting and organizing all the files and snacking on my comfort food. I remember falling asleep on the table but somehow I ended up in my bedroom and all I can remember is being gently being ushered out of the seat by someone. ~~

So yea again really sorry about the lateness. Also there's ur first tinsy bit of fluff if you could pick it out. Now unfortunately Smitty is at the moment on her way to Cali and for SOME reason forgot to bring her laptop so at the moment she should be writing her next chappie and if not she should start when she lands. Now either we get lucky and she writes out her chapter, finds a computer, and emails it to me so I can upload it on Tuesday or we get unlucky again and she passes out when she gets home and the it gets uploaded on either Wednesday or Thursday so yea the next upload is a bit unpredictable sorry.

R&R Please! ^_^


	6. Note AN

_**Hey guys I just wanted to give you some updates and a warning. **_

_**First the warning. I made a poll on whether or not to put Janet and Hank (Wasp and Ant Man) into this story just like the cartoon version? Or not there like the new movie and comics. So which ever choice gets most by Saturday I'm picking that. Also if you don't go to the poll but you do comment saying yes or no I'll still tally it. Any way so yea.**_

_**Next if you read this story, whether or not u fav or watch (especially you guys), please try to review its like an amazing cake for me…with all the toppings.**_

_**And last I'm just saying that flames are welcomed as long as they are about something we did wrong like we keep speling someones name wrong or this character seems way to OOC, but not stupid useless flames where all you do is cuss us out and say we cant write for absolutely no reason because if you do we will just delete it and write you off as a sadistic asshole who has no life except to make others feel bad about themselves…also I might send back a strongly worded message with a bomb….XD! Anyway I'm done and don't worrying im uploading the next chappie right now. I just wanted to get this all off my chest and I kno im sorry about this. I hate these note chapters too but *shrug*. Remember Go check out that Poll!**_


	7. Exploring

**Yay! New Chapter im excited! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We only own Fia, Smitty and half the plot.**

"Oh, I'm sorry T didn't mean to wake you."

Said the blonde muscular man as he finished hooking up an I.V with the words 'Bitch Chow' on it in black sharpie. I blinked a few times to wake myself a bit more and stared blankly at the bag.

"Er, sorry about the I.V label, that was Loki, hehe."

"It's fine" I muttered sitting up with a little difficulty at to the lack of hands.

"I'm Steve by the way, Steve Rogers." "Captain America?" I asked eyes brighten a bit. "Yes ma'm"...'ma'm'..."Wow" I chuckled "when I was a teenager I loved your movies." He looked at me confused "Aren't those a little old for someone your age?" that's better "No, I'm older than I look."

I smiled. "well alright miss, feel free to wander the mansion. Just stay out of Hulk and Fia and Loki's rooms.' He left the room without closing the door. I waited a bit before slipping out of the big bed and worked out a not-so-awkward way to push my I.V along beside me so I could walk. I was a little wobbly at first but managed to wander down the hallway without seeing anything unusual and found an elevator.

"Would you like to go up or down Ms. Smitty?" I jumped and looked for the voice, muttering "Uh, down" as soon as I recognized it as Jarvis, the voice Stark had spoken to the night before, 'ding' It opened "Where to Ms. Smitty"

"To Stark I guess."

I stepped off the lift and the disembodied Jarvis dismissed me "Have a nice day Ms. Smitty." "Allllllright then..." I stopped for a second a looked around for Stark.

"Up here" I looked up to the left craning my neck a bit, Stark was stuck to the ceiling with purplish goo.

"What happened to you?"

"Loki got bored...twice..." Tony sighed the last word. I shuddered and thought back to Nordic tales of Loki getting 'Bored' considering how awful they were Stark was lucky he only got some goo to deal with. "Need help?" I wasn't sure what else to ask.

"I can see down your shirt from up here and YES." he smiled awful cheery for someone who was glued to a ceiling. I quickly moved a stump to cover up the 'V' of the tee shirt Fia had lended me.

"Okay...any ideas, perv?" He pouted at the word "Something acidic or alcoholic would work, and I'm not a perv. I just like the ladies."

He had the gall to wink.

"You are way too much like your father." I chuckled a bit and walked back to the elevator. "Jarvis can you take me to someone who has hands?" "Right away Ms. Smitty." The doors dinged and opened as I stepped inside.

Then Stark half yelled "Be quick! I can't feel my legs!" I couldn't help but laugh as the lift took me to a new floor on the vast mansion.

**R&R Please! And seriously though please review.**

**Btw sorry that this chapter is so short, I'll try and make my chapter longer.**


End file.
